


Falling Stars

by Bens_Starlight



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bens_Starlight/pseuds/Bens_Starlight





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

A slight hum and Rey knew. The force bond was open. When she spun, she saw him, on his knees looking up at her, the cold chain of dice from the Falcon in his hand. She swallowed hard. 

Why was this so hard? 

She wanted to go to him, but she knew she couldn’t. Despite the moments they’d shared through the bond, or even him saving her from Snoke, he wanted her to walk down a path she knew she couldn’t follow. She wasn’t going to give up on him though. That was for certain. She’d continue to try, no matter what it took. However, for now, it was time to let go. Holding his gaze, she swallowed hard and depressed the button by the door, listening as the door engaged and began to close. As the door sealed shut, the link between her and Ben was severed. Knowing he could no longer see her, she leaned against the wall… her heart aching. Silent tears slid down her face, her breathing heavy. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, but it literally hurt to breathe. 

Closing the door on him had been the hardest thing she ever had to do. They’d come so far, only to end like this. All she knew is she wasn’t giving up.

——

Walking into the base, he half hoped she would be waiting for him. However, when she wasn’t, the small sliver of hope he did have vanished. As he entered the room, a gold chain on the ground caught his attention. Kneeling, he picked it up, and instantly recognized it. It had belonged to Han Solo, and the Falcon. 

That’s when he felt it. Looking up, he saw her, standing there, in the doorframe of the Falcon. The thoughts flooding his mind wouldn’t form into words. Like every time he saw her, parts of his body seemed to not function properly.. like his head. His heart seemed to do the same, though he couldn’t figure out why. No wait. Yes he did. He’d known for a long time. 

As he watched her hand hover over the button, he couldn’t help the tear that slid down his cheek. This was the second time he was watching her leave. He hated it. He’d offered her everything and she’d said no. The pain was more than he could have imagined. He didn’t think it would hurt this much, but it did. Eyes pleasing with her not to go, Ben watched as she pressed the button and the door closed, severing their connection. The gold chain in his hand vanished as well, and he curled his hand into a fist. 

She may be gone, but he would get her back. That was a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood frozen against the wall, her face stained by the stream of tears that had spilled down her face. Her head hurt with the amount of crying she had done. Chewie has done well flying the Falcon by himself, all on board knowing that Rey needed a moment alone. While they didn’t know the extent of it, they assumed she needed time to recover from her encounter with Snoke. No one suspected it was because she had fallen hard for the man trying to kill them. 

Once she gathered herself, she pushed herself off the wall and made her way to the cockpit, her sleeves wet from wiping her face. No one said anything to her, and BB-8 sat next to her. Settled in the seat next to Chewie, Rey helped fly the Falcon. Tearing her thoughts away from Ben, she focused on the task at hand: helping the Resistance find a new base. Before jumping to hyperspace, Rey couldn’t help look back at Crait one more time… the planet that would forever be the knife to her heart. A silent tear slid down her face as she pushed the ship into hyperspace… and away from Kylo Ren. 

——  
Kylo stayed kneeling in the cold floor of Crait for what seemed like forever, staring at the place where she had been. The girl he had heard so much about, the girl he could kill, the girl he would have given up everything for. Her refusal cut deep, but he wasn’t going to give up. He’d find her. 

“Supreme leader,” a voice said behind him. 

Taking a deep breath, he clenched his hand into a fist and stood, content to hear the crinkling of leather. “Yes General?” Ren said to the blond haired man as he turned. 

“Your ship is ready. We have a course set for a planet that will make a sufficient base.” The general explained, his hands clasped behind his back. 

“Very good.” Kylo said, doing his best to keep his voice from quivering. The last thing he needed was Hux sensing a weakness. He walked past the general and headed to his ship, though unable to keep his thoughts from Rey. However, he knew they would meet again. When? He didn’t know, but they would. He knew that. 

Once on board his ship, he settled into the cockpit, his eyes finding the spot where he’d knelt, the spot where she’d closed the door on him. Next time, he promised himself. Next time. 

——

Finally, they found it. A secluded forest planet in the Outer Rim that would allow for a base to be hidden and at the same time secure. Rey landed the Falcon on the planet’s surface and shut down the engines. Halfway during travel, Rey had taken over the controls from Chewie, allowing him to get some sleep. Loyal as ever, BB-8 stayed in the cockpit with her the entire trip, even when others came and left. 

While Rey didn’t mind the company, she really didn’t want company. She wanted to be left alone, but she knew that probably wasn’t a good idea. Why? Her thoughts went directly to Ben. If she thought about it long enough, she might have just turned around. However, the Falcon has been full of people who wanted to see Ben dead. The only one, next to her, who didn’t was his mother Leia. 

Snapped back to reality by voices, Rey lowered the ramp and stood, gathering her things. She followed the others off the ship and looked around. Secluded. Lots of trees. It made for good cover. She nodded a little, following as the group made their way into a small cave that already existed. 

This was going to be a lot of work. 

Over the next six months, the Resistance worked hard to make their new home habitable. The caves that moved through the mountain made an excellent base, especially since you would never know it was there. 

Rey helped, did her part. However, when she wasn’t helping. She was furthering her own skills, training with the lightsaber and in the Force, doing her best to keep her thoughts from Kylo Ren. It was definitely harder than she thought it was going to be. Every time she touched her saber, she was reminded of him, of how he’d saved her from Snoke, how they’d fought along side each other. 

Her thoughts also moved to his proposal. She had wanted to say yes, but something about it didn’t seem right. Was it Ben who had asked her or Kylo Ren? She didn’t know but she desperately wanted to find out. 

——  
Kylo Ren stood in his personal chambers of the new First Order base, his arms crossed over his chest, his expression dark. He’d given up wearing the mask. He felt more… himself without it. Besides, no one wanted to follow a child in a mask. Vader has pulled the mask off well, but he was no Vader. He was Kylo Ren. He had to leave his own legacy. 

Final touches were being placed on the base they’d began building months ago. As he oversaw them, Ren couldn’t help but wonder what Rey was doing. Was she thinking about him? Without letting his dark expression falter, he let his thoughts wonder. They immediately went back to the two of them touching hands. The feel of her skin on his made him shiver. It had been intoxicating. They hadn’t touched since, and to be honest, he missed it. 

His thoughts shifted to her face, the way he had studied every part of her face, even as they stood in the elevator going to Snoke. They way she had looked at him…. he swallowed hard, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes again. One day he would have her back. One day, she would be his.


End file.
